Warlock
As the forces of darkness grow stronger, their soldiers become more menacing and ruthless, and their attacks against the innocent of the Bermesiah Continent grow more brutal and frequent. Although the Mages of the Violet Mage Guild have done everything in their power to exterminate all the monsters, they are vastly outnumbered and suffer from a critical weakness: Mages must rest to recharge their mana after casting their spells. The greatest Mage of the Violet Mage Guild discovered that they can convert their own mana to cast powerful spells if they form contracts with spirits. However, the spirits are particular about who they work with and join hands only with Mages of exceptional power and character. These Mages are known as Warlocks Warlocks rely on the spirits of Water, Fire, and Wind, to further increase the power of their magic. Unlike Fairies, Spirits come from the Spirit World and answer to the Warlocks' calls. Various weapons such as Lamps, Books, Beads, and Canes are used to summon the Spirits. Requirements It is necessary to be lvl 30 to participate in 3rd Job Promotion. GP Mission (120000 GP) "The Bermesiah Empire is being attacked by evil monsters. It seems as though we will have to borrow strength from the spirits. However... It may be a reckless action as they only listen to the commands of a select few. -Violet Mage-''" *Collect 50 Medals of Honor from PvP *Defeat Kaze'aze in Kaze'aze's Castle and collect 1 Peacemaker *Defeat Kamiki in Ellia Continent and collect 3 Marbles of Kamiki *Defeat Basilisk in Temple of Fire on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG and collect 3 Dragon's Hearts *Defeat Gardosen in Hell Bridge and collect 3 Marbles of Gardosen Cash Mission (5800 Cash) "''The Bermesiah Empire is being attacked by evil monsters. It seems as though we will have to borrow strength from the spirits. However... It may be a reckless action as they only listen to the commands of a select few. -Violet Mage-''" *Collect 1 Medals of Honor from PvP *Defeat Gardosen in Hell Bridge and collect 1 Marble of Gardosen Quotes *"Hey, let's take it easy!"'' (Beginning) *''"Aren't I cute? Hehehehe..."'' (Taunt) *''"This is the end of the line for you!"'' (End) Basic Movements Warlock is Arme's only job that does not possess Meditation (for job reasons), as well as the only one with 1 skill set (again for job reasons). Warlock's normal attacks are a bit complicated. She summons spirits by pressing z 1 time for lesser spirits and 2 times for greater, and then using an arrow key input to issue an attack. For example - z <- uses Sylph's Protection, a reflective sheild that can deflect almost all projectile attacks, such as Arrows, Firebolts, and Kunai. Skills 1st MP- Tornado (Wind Spirit): Sends a small tornado forward dealing a fairly high amount of damage. Works much like a more powerful version of Magician's magic pentagon. 2nd MP- Fire Ring (Fire Spirit): Fire Ring fulfills the requirement that every mage requests. Time to think. During the skill duration of 15 seconds, the user's defense will triple, basically making you immune to most attacks. 3rd MP- Blizzard (Ice Spirit): Creates an area around and below the warlock that quickly freeze opponents. In PvP this skill can be considered as devastating because it act like a giant Stone Curse ''Note: Blizzard is best used high and in the center of maps since the effect affects targets directly below and around Arme. '' Category:Jobs and Classes